Realisation's of the Heart
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha get trapped in another dimension and the only way they can get out is to complete the quest set to them by Kohaku a 10 year old boy! Inuyasha will discover his feelings for Kagome as well. R & R Please!


****

Realisation's of the Heart

"Inu-yasha please? We've been walking for hours. Can't we rest? Even for a few minutes?"

"Keh! You humans are so weak!" 

"INU-YASHA!" I froze for a few seconds at the angered tone in Kagome's voice but kept walking once more at a slower pace this time. It was rare to hear this tone from her so she must truly be tired.

"You better change your mind Inu-yasha, or else I say IT!" I gritted my teeth having my back to her and kept my growl at a low so none of them could hear it. I rolled my eyes then and finally stopped and turned around. I folded my arms hiding them in the sleeves of my red yukata and stared daggers at all of them. I grumbled under my breath and walked off into the forest to find a nice tree and jumped into one letting the weak idiots have their damn rest. 

I really didn't want to be slammed into the hard ground numerous times anyway. I hated the fact this wench…Kagome…had so much power over me. A stupid human girl could control me by one single word. I silently began to seethe once more and curiously watched the others move under the shade of the tree I was occupying and heard them sigh contently when each of them sat down. 

I observed each member in the group as they all did something different when they rested. Miroku would always place his staff against the trunk of a tree making sure it was always in arms reach. Today I was amazed he hadn't tried copping a feel from Sango or Kagome. I took close notice and watched as he absently caressed his cursed hand. He sometimes would roll the beads around while his head was bent looking down, probably thinking about how much longer he would have to live before that air-rip sucked the life out of him. _Keh! What do I care anyway! _I inwardly spoke casting my attention over to Sango. Her demonic cat, Kirara sat in her lap purring contently. She was wearing her usual kimono and sharpening her sword. She's quite a young woman, but had become a warrior, a demon slayer, and has hatred towards Naraku, like Miroku and myself. I watch as she sometimes stops her sharpening as she has flashes of her past and of what happened to her younger brother Kohaku. My keen eyesight can see her eyes narrowing slightly in anger and sadness. I watch as she snaps her head up feeling someone watching her, but I have already cast my gaze away. 

I look in front of me at the millions of trees and the dirt road we were travelling on. I notice she has gone back to sharpening her weapon and I turn my gaze to Kagome. She is from modern day Japan. A mere "teenager" as she calls herself. I narrow my eyes watching her as she took off her, what were they again? Sneakers or something… She placed them along side of her and grabbed a…hmm textbook I think and then she began reading the pages inside. She still carried around that insanely large yellow sack of hers too. One hand lightly petted Shippo who was curled up in her lap and sleeping. I was seething once more as the little twerp was getting all her attention. _Wait a minute, why do I care about that? It's not like a want the stupid weak girl anyway! _I huffed angrily and leapt down frightening all of them bar Shippo who was lightly snoring now. I began walking off, ignoring the lot of them.

"Inu-yasha?" I stopped before I reached the dirt road and turned to look over my shoulder at Kagome.

"A-Are we leaving already?" _YES! Now get up wench! _A small angry voice spoke inside my head, but I stopped from saying it out loud as I looked into her pleading blue-grey eyes, which hoped to rest more. I rolled mine and turned my head forward once more and spoke my reply.

"Iie…I'm just going for a walk." I slouched my shoulders forward slightly and walked across the road heading into the other area of the forest. Minutes had passed as I stood in a small clearing.

"Inu-Yasha?" I turned around noticing Sango walking closer towards me with Miroku, Kagome and a now awake Shippo not too far behind her. I decide to give the demon hunter a confused look as I am wandering what the hell she wants.

"We decided we rested enough and should keep going." I stared silently at them for a moment. What was it with stupid humans? Why couldn't thy ever make up their damned minds? 

"Lets go…" I muttered and Sango and I turn around to walk towards Kagome, Miroku and Sango, but I am literally knocked back falling onto the ground as though walking into some sort of electrical force field. I clench my teeth at the small electric shocks running through my body but sit up looking at Sango's back as she is facing the purple-blue field, which has blocked our way from getting anywhere near the others. My eyes widen as she pulls out her sword aiming to throw it and I scramble to my feet yelling at her.

"IIE SANGO! DON'T THRO-" I watch as she has already let the sword escape her hands but as I predicted it rebounds coming straight back at her. A gasp escapes her throat but I quickly push her out of the way taking the blow myself. I clench my teeth feeling the sword strike me through my right shoulder and kneel on the ground for a few seconds at the shock of the pain. I take a deep breath before yanking the sword out and dropping it on the forest floor. Cautiously I walk closer to this protective force field. 

"INU-YASHA? ARE YOU OKAY?" I could hear Kagome's worried cries as she stood on the other side walking closer to the field as well.

"Stay back you stupid wench!" I could just imagine her eyes tearing up at hearing me call her stupid…and wench for that matter. 

"But your hurt Inu-yasha." Kagome tried reasoning with me, but this just made my temper grow even more.

"I'm a hanyou you idiot! It's just a scratch!" I look further down noticing Sango's demonic cat looking up at me, its red eyes showing worry and concern for both Sango and myself. Already I could feel my body begin to heal itself and decide to yell my order wanting nothing to happen to the others.

"Miroku, take them back to Kaede's now! Wait for us there!" I watch as they stand there as though not even hearing my voice but out of the corner of my left eye Sango had risen and spoke as well.

"Kirara take them back now!" I watch amazed, as the small cat becomes its larger form listening to Sango's command…listening to its master…its owner and races over picking up Miroku, Kagome and Shippo and flying back in the direction of Kaede's village. 

"NO INU-YASHA! LET ME HELP YOU!" I frown at Kagome yelling at me, pleading me to tell her she could stay and help, but I knew she couldn't. She needed to be safe and back with Kaede while Sango and I tried to figure out what the hell happened and how the hell we can get out of here. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Deep inside I knew this was true, but like hell I'd actually voice it aloud. I turn around seeing Sango looking over at me and I reach down picking up her sword, wiping my blood off of it and handed it back to her. I raise my eyebrow as she gingerly takes it with her head bowed slightly.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I spoke in my usual gruff voice as though nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry…" I rolled my eyes and began walking off as though I hadn't even heard the apology. I could feel Sango catch up to me and my mind began to race with questions. _What the hell are we going to do? What the hell is this place? Have we been transported, more or less stuck in some sort of dimension? _I cut my numerous questions short and stopped walking bringing out the tetsusaiga as I could feel something nearby. It had not transformed. _Stupid bloody sword! _I curse inside myself and watch as some sort of creature appears in front of Sango and me. I notice it is some sort of spirit as we could see straight through it.

"Inu-Yasha? Should we do something?" Sango replied in a whisper.

"No…it is a mere spirit, a guide we must follow. I can feel no danger emitting from its aura." I spoke quietly to the demon hunter. I slowly walk closer to it and notice it turns around floating further into the forest. I sheath my sword making sure to keep a hand on it and turned around waving for Sango to follow. It wants us to follow it and so I decided to do just that. Sango runs up to my side and walked rather close to me as I can feel the fear run through her body although on the outside she looks perfectly normal. 

"Are you sure about this?" I looked down at her but she kept her eye on the spirit while her hand was placed on her sword as well. 

"We have no choice but to follow, even if it is a trap. We must find out where the fuck we are and how the fuck we can get out of here." I watch as she nods her head and we walk in silence a few meters behind the creature making sure to keep our distance.

* * * *

Many hours passed, as it was late and quite dark also. Clouds blocked out the moon from shining but my keen eyesight kept me going. Sango and I were still following the spirit as it weaved around dozens of trees and bushes. I glance to my left looking at a very tired and worn out Sango. She had tripped numerous times but gained her footing, but there were times when I had to catch her instead. She'd occasionally whisper a 'gomen' here and there because she was unable to keep up with me. 

I fisted my hand deciding after many arguments inside myself that I'd carry the demon exterminator. I stopped her from walking and she smiled gratefully while bending over placing her hands on her knees taking in deep breaths of air. Her body slightly shook at never being able to rest or even eat. For a mere human I'd say she was doing quite well for herself. I placed my clawed hand on her shoulder and she stood properly looking up at me. I turned around crouching in front of her indicating silently for her to get on. I glanced over my shoulder as Sango stood amazed and couldn't move at what I suggested as though never seeing a 'concerned or sweet' side to my usual gruffness. I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"If you don't get on now I won't offer again. We are loosing the spirit." At the realisation of this Sango hitched up her kimono, made sure her weapons were secure and climbed on my back. Once she was on I wrapped my arms securely under her legs making sure she was unable to fall off. I raced ahead jumping from branch to branch and finally caught up to the spirit once again. I jumped to the ground walking behind it and could hear Sango's steady breathing and heart beat against my back and neck. Her head was placed on my right shoulder while her hands where fastened around my shoulders with a death grip on the front of my red yukata. 

"So this is why Kagome likes it so much…" And after she had mumbled that she was fast asleep. _Kagome what? What did she like? Riding on my back? Bah! No time to think of that wench! _An angry voice inside of me spoke. I noticed the spirit enter a small shack and I raised my hand to open the door but jumped back as the spirit came through the door. I looked closely at it and finally noticed it to be a mere child…a human child at that. I gripped the handle of my sword and held Sango up with one hand.

"That is not necessary." I gasped as my hand was literally forced away from the handle and I watched spellbound as it unsheathed itself and floated in the air between the young spirit boy and myself. The child was controlling my sword, as his hand was raised moving it around and then placing it back into the sheath hanging near my waist. It had glowed a light blue and the spirit began to talk.

"I have heard a great deal about you Inu-yasha." I narrow my eyes not sure how to take the news of this spirit-child knowing whom I am. 

"And you?" I ask coolly back not showing any emotions.

"My name is Kohaku."

"What? You mean your Sango's brother? But how? Your suppos-"

"I do not know what you speak of? I have no siblings. I am a real human, but my spirit stays with you as I wish to lead you to the village I live in. I have taken over my father's lifetime job in protecting this land, as he is no longer with me. I shall tell you more when we reach the village. This is where you may rest; you will be safe here. You may ask three things of me and then I must retreat." I raise an eyebrow at his last sentence. _Asking for three things? What could I possible need? _My thoughts are cut off from the moaning of Sango beginning to become restless.

"Wood to make a fire and food." I speak immediately and watch the spirit disappear before my eyes speaking one last time.

"I shall see you soon." I enter the small dwelling to see an already lit fire like I had requested seconds ago. I placed Sango on the ground and began working out the kinks in my shoulders and lower back from holding her so long. I turn to face her and notice she is awake and looking around the area wanting to know where we were.

"We spend the night here." It wasn't really an order or a suggestion just something in between. I watched her eyes flicker over to me and she nods her head and then looks down eyeing the food. I watch as her hand reaches down for a piece of fruit, but then she stops as though hesitating and looked up at me. I wave her off telling her to continue but am amazed when she throws me a peach and then takes one for herself taking a huge bite from it. I grunt my thanks and sit down on the other side of the campfire making sure tetsusaiga is out of the way, but close to me. 

Minutes passed as we hungrily ate the fruit and nuts provided for us. Although the small hut was warm enough for myself I glanced my amber eyes over at Sango to see she was slightly shivering. I grumbled under my breath about weak humans and stood up undoing the tie holding my outer yukata together. I took it off and walked over to Sango, squatted down and holding it out wordlessly wanting her to take it. Her eyes were wide like saucers at seeing another "sweet" gesture coming from me. 

"One chance." I spoke roughly and watched as she snatched it out of my hands and wrapped it around her body. She seemed to sigh and curled up on her left side looking into the fire. I rose from where I squatted and flopped back down where I was sitting before and ate the rest of nuts and berries, almost out of boredom. 

"Are you sure Inu-yasha…what about you getting cold? And don't give me that 'I'm a hanyou' garbage either." Even though my head was bowed I had to smirk at what she had said but I spoke still chewing on some berries.

"Its nice in here for me…if I wear that, I'll get to hot. Is that alright with you Sango?" I spoke back in my usual tone and watched as she nodded her head and snuggled into the warmth I left in my yukata.

"What happened?" Sango had spoken quietly wanting to know about the spirit as she gazed into the fire.

"It left, but it's coming back. It is a mere human boy, about 10 years old I think."

"A young boy? Out here in the forest alone? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Sango replied. What was I some goddamn physic as though she thought I had all the answers?

"Well it is merely his spirit form. He stated something about his father used to protect these lands and now it was his job. Anyway he's leading us to his village so maybe we will see his true human form and can find out what the hell he wants with us." 

"Used to…" Although Sango spoke this quietly I could hear ever word. 

"Wait…what makes you think he is the one that wants us?" She spoke sitting up and looking curiously at me awaiting my answer.

"Call it demon hunch. You must rest, we have a long day ahead of us." I watched as Sango nods her head and lies down once more.

"Good night…" I grunted my goodnight to her and waited till she was asleep and got up to walk over to the window. The forest glowed an eerie green or red sometimes but then there was the occasional flash of blue and then all was quite and nothing seemed to happen anymore. I walked over to the door and reached for the handle only to be given another electric shock, just like that force field.

"You mustn't go outside." I clench my teeth and placed my clawed hand on my head. Dammit! That little bastard was inside my head.

"Get out of me!" I spoke quietly but demandingly as though being cautious at not wanting to wake Sango up.

"Inu-yasha, you hold a great deal of pain and confusion within you."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled placing both my hands over my head and falling to my knees near the door. 

"Inu-yasha what's wrong?" I jerk my head up dropping my hands away from my head and breathed deeply trying to get my heart back to normal. I slouch slightly and closed my eyes shaking my head telling Sango not to worry.

"Inu-yasha come sit with me by the fire." I tense at that one word thinking I was going to be slammed to the ground but nothing happened. My eyes opened looking down at the pray beads wrapped around my neck and I lightly traced my clawed fingers over them.

"Oh…" I look over at Sango who had finally realised why I had acted so strange before. She held a small smirk and I had to do the same.

"One good reason why I like not having Kagome here." I hear a soft laugh escape Sango's lips at what I had said and she spoke looking into the fire while sitting up.

"Yeah, but even though you are hot headed and sometimes rude and arrogant Inu-yasha, I know you'd miss it…you'd miss Kagome-chan if she left." 

"Keh! Whatever…" I spoke more quietly as images of Kagome raced through my mind. _Would I really miss her? She is like Kikyo but not? They both protect the Shikon no Tama and yet Kikyo was so… So what? _My mind was at a total blank. _Did I really know her at all? I was going to be human for her, but why? Why couldn't she like me for me? Why couldn't she love me for me? Kagome…Kagome thinks I'm strong…Kagome doesn't seem to mind that I am a hanyou… Kagome…_

"Inu-yasha?" I am snapped from my thoughts and turned my gaze back to Sango. She fidgets a bit and lightly blushes and this has gotten me quite interested at what she was going to say next.

"When I was on your back. Did I happen to mention anything about Kagome?" I silently nod and watch as she smiles a little but I am slightly confused now. One minute she was acting uncertain but now she was happy. What was it with humans and their damn emotions?

"You can be really cold Inu-yasha bu-" I narrow my eyes at her and cut her off speaking in my usual gruff tone.

"If you're trying to get on my good side, this isn't the way to go."

"LET ME FINISH!" I raise an eyebrow as she has slammed her fist onto the wooden floorboards. I think it is probably best if I keep my mouth shut and let her finish what she wants to say.

"BUT you are warm and considerate." _What the hell was this wench talking about? Has the cold started to effect her brain? _I pondered inside my head.

"Kagome talks of you often, actually non stop and even though you make her angry and frustrated most of the time, she still thinks you're insanely cute and rather charming at times. I know I really shouldn't be saying this to you because I really don't have her permission but I just want you to know one thing."

"Which is what?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Kagome is Kagome. She may have some similarities towards Kikyo, that being they share a bit of their souls together but that's where it ends Inu-yasha. Kagome has her own looks, her own mind, her own feelings but most of all she has her own heart…and she wants to give it to you…" I watch as she slightly gasps saying the last part. Although spoken in a slight whisper, she had forgotten about my perfect hearing.

"OH NO! I've said too much!" I glance over at Sango seeing her eyes fearful at breaking some sort of promise to Kagome. I shake my head and speak once more while lying down on my side, propping up my head in my right hand and staring into the fire.

"It will just be between us."

"Inu-yasha?"

"What now?" I speak roughly at her once again and she hesitates but speaks quietly again and then turned over to try and sleep.

"Kagome has never wanted you to change into a human or to be a full demon. She likes the Inu-yasha here and now, a special type of person, unique as she puts it… To her Inu-yasha is Inu-yasha and she likes him just as he is… I just thought you needed to know that."

* * * *

Hours must have passed and yet I was still awake. I guessed the sun should be coming up soon and then we would be led to some village and yet I couldn't rest. It's got to be about what Sango said. I glance over at her but can hear her calm breathing indicating she was still resting. 

__

'Kagome talks of you often, actually non stop and even though you make her angry and frustrated most of the time, she still thinks you're insanely cute and rather charming at times.' This could never be a lie. Kagome and Sango are like…like family in a way…sister's maybe. I knew Sango would never tell a lie. 

I mean what about the other part she said: _'Kagome is Kagome. She may have some similarities towards Kikyo, that being they share a bit of their souls together but that's where it ends Inu-yasha. Kagome has her own looks, her own mind, her own feelings but most of all she has her own heart…and she wants to give it to you…'_

"Kagome is Kagome…" I raise my eyes looking over at Sango whom is awake and staring sadly at me. I narrow my eyes casting my gaze away trying to cover up what I had spoken out loud. I throw her some fruit and rise moving over to the door while holding my sword. This time I felt no electric shock and walk outside noticing the forest is alive with birds singing in trees and many other types of animals moving about. I can faintly hear the squealing of small children that play far way in the distance. I shake my head walking back into the hut closing the door and stare at the scene in front of me.

"Okaasan it is you! I didn't think it was true, but father said you'd come to me someday and I just had to believe him!" I watch comically as the ten-year-old spirit tries to hug Sango but ends up going straight through her. I now see Sango run over towards me still wearing my fire rat coat and she stands behind me slightly afraid but mostly confused.

"What the hell is that thing talking about?" She whispered harshly in my ear. I look over my shoulder at her and speak once more.

"We have no time for this now. We need to find the village." At that I turn around noticing the spirit has left. Minutes pass as we are standing outside the hut and the spirit reappears as though it was waiting for us. We began walking as I placed on my fire rat coat and heard a small thanks coming from Sango.

* * * *

"This is not much of a village." I speak looking at the one hut, which has a well to the right side of it. I soon hear a door slide open and a young boy walk out. Sango is too far away to see him yet but with my eyesight I got a good look at him. I couldn't believe it though. It was like a young Miroku, the clothing was the same as was the hairstyle and earrings! Sango was in the boy as well, this being the eyes, facial features and he carried her sword no staff like Miroku. He must have her warrior's heart. I gulp a little and turn to look at her. Sango is now squinting at the figure and I place my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"I think I should tell you about this child. His name is…Kohaku." Her eyes are wide staring up at me and she turns to look at the boy who has now begun running towards us.

"How to put this lamely, you and Miroku had…" I was cut off by Sango's soft voice.

"Oh my…" We watched as the child ran straight for Sango and wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed his head into her stomach weeping softly. _Didn't Miroku teach this kid anything! Crying is a weakness! _I scowled inside myself. 

"Okaasan I knew you'd come! And dad knew you'd come too! Although he was right…you look a lot younger and your hairs all black too." I looked up to see Sango still in a state of shock staring at the boy. I watched as he let go of her and come over to me. I squatted to the ground looking curiously at him and he soon smiled jumping up and down in front of me. _This kid has got serious problems. _

"Uncle! I knew it was you too! You always look the same though, but tochan said its because you're a hanyou. What have you done with this though?" I look down noticing he is pointing right at my heart. I raise my eyebrow not sure what he's going on about but he moves away in the direction of the hut. I stand up slightly confused but coax Sango in moving and we walk into the hut and sit down on the wooden floor. 

"I need your help. I wish for you to go on a quest for me." _Well I guess it is straight business now. Wait a minute… A quest?_

"A Quest? We are already on a god damn quest!" I spoke exasperated. 

"Yes I heard all about it, but my parents, please I need your help. I miss them and want them back and after that you may leave."

"Are you blackmailing us!" Sango replied angrily. I place my hand on her shoulder stopping her and replied back.

"In other words we do this 'quest' for you and then we get to go home?" I watch him nod and look over at Sango and then speak once more in slight defeat.

"Where do we go?"

* * * *

Hours had passed as Sango and I trudged through the thick forest. It was really the usual type of mission. Kill demons and rescue the people who had been kidnapped and imprisoned to sleep for eternity. Kohaku said he'd been working for five years straight with the help of his parent's spirits in making a potion that will awake them. One of us had to rescue the older Sango and Miroku while one fended off the other demon's who try and get into the castle to kill the one doing the rescuing…not to mention one of us being a guard and fighting for the both of us to survive and rescue the victims. It was not wise for Sango to see herself and so I had to do the rescuing part. Kohaku warned me about certain demons that'd be in the room and how to kill them. We made sure he stayed at the hut and wait for his parents to arrive. Of course being a ten-year old he wasn't to sure about believing this but I gave him my word, he smiled happily and then we left. Talk about great trust the kid had in me…

* * * *

We stood in front of the castle looking at how huge it was. At least Kohaku had a faint idea where they were but if their scents were the same as the Sango and Miroku I travelled with then it should be fairly easy. We both could feel the auras of demons lurking around and I was about to advance but was haltered by Sango's hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she spoke.

"Inu-yasha this is not a good idea." True it wasn't but I couldn't let that kid live without a family. I couldn't let that happen to him. _You idiot! You are becoming so weak for these common human folk! _An angry voice inside of me spoke. I shook it off knowing how it felt to grow up alone and finally spoke to Sango.

"Sango do you really wish for YOUR son to grow up alone?" I watched as she bowed her head, her face slightly red and then she shook it negatively. I placed my hand on her shoulder and then took it away running towards the castle and yelled back at her before disappearing inside.

"Don't let me down wench!" I could faintly feel her battle aura grow and knew that would help her stay alive. 

* * * *

Hours passed as blood covered my entire body and my sword. I was breathing hard from fighting so many demons. I had some injuries and cursed myself for not remembering what the boy had spoken about. A demon was in each room and he could merge into any form it wanted. My mind had drawn a total blank and I couldn't lay my sword into its form when it turned into a smiling innocent Kagome. 

I soon paid the price by being slashed numerous times. Miroku was the first who I had set free and he was protecting us with some sort of aura or something as we raced towards the chamber Sango was in. I fended off the demons still hating the one that would always change into Kagome. It was as though it knew my worst fear. 

We finally freed Sango and Miroku had the chance to slash the merger demon to pieces. I stopped taking a rest as no more demons where around but stood up looking at the older versions of my two comrades. They had the same facial features only now they had matured more and gotten older. They began walking for the door but I stepped in front of the main ones when we reached them and they looked quizzically at me.

"You must go home, your son is waiting for you. You need to find another way though, she is outside." I watched as they finally realised who 'she' was and left a different way. 

I ran outside and froze at the scene. Demons lay scattered on the ground, as did Sango. I raced over kneeling down beside her and found the deepest wound coming from her stomach and right shoulder. Her blood pooled all around her and her eyes groggily opened knowing I was beside her.

"I'm sorry…I never got to say goodbye to…to the others…" Her head lulled to the side and I reefed my wrist to my fangs biting hard and drawing blood. _Even if she is a human, she needs help! I can't let her die! What would Kagome and Miroku think of me? Not even I could live with her death!. _I lifted her head placing my wrist to her opened mouth letting her taste my blood. I watched as she moved her mouth away not liking the taste and opened her eyes to stare up at me.

"IIE! DRINK IT SANGO!" I watched as she placed her lips back over my wrist once more and did what I said. She sucked the blood from me…drinking it like water. I could feel my demon blood decreasing, as Sango probably needed it all. I gritted my teeth at the pain of my wounds effecting me now and looked down hearing a small whimper escaping Sango's throat as she was watching me. I looked down at her and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Keep going! You must survive! You have Kohaku to live for!" I watched her eyes widen at this but tensed when I felt a stabbing pain go straight through my body. I looked down noticing a sword had been stabbed through me and I grunted as the demon pulled it out and turned around as he fell dead to the ground. Miroku stood there and Sango and I both stood up shakily. I noticed I had no claws and could see black hair cascading down my shoulders. I was human again. No wander I couldn't feel the presence of the demon behind us. I watched with heavy eyelids as Miroku came closer and held out his right palm, which the air-rip was no longer there.

"Thank you…" Was the last thing I remembered hearing from the older Miroku before hitting the ground once more and the faint sound of Sango's voice.

"Inu-yasha…Inu-yasha…SOME ONE HELP ME!" And then there was nothing else but darkness…

* * * * BEGIN DREAM * * * *

"Uncle?" I jolted awake only to realise I was standing on a grass hill with that young boy, Kohaku in front of me.

"That was a very nice thing you did for mother. I know she'll always remember."

"What? Where am I?" I asked looking around not seeing any of the others. I looked over to Sango and Miroku's son as he held his hand out.

"Come?" I walked forward taking it into my clawed hand and we began floating through the sky. I felt no pain from my wounds I had received from the demons and we landed back at "the" tree. This is where I first met Kagome. I looked to my left and watched as he sat down and spoke.

"When the jewel is complete Uncle what do you plan to do with it?" I looked shocked at the small boy. _That means we finished the mission, but when does that occur?_ _It feels like forever… _I silently ask myself.

"What do you want?" He has spoken back to me.

"What I want?" I looked over at him silently thinking about my whole life and what has happened through it. I sit down on one of the tree roots and speak softly but loud enough for Kohaku to hear everything.

"I want Kikyo to rest in peace, no hatred or revenge within her. I want Miroku to live happily and hopefully for him to stop his lecherous ways. I want Sango to live happily knowing her family, her brother and the village people are proud of her and resting peacefully. I hope Shippo, the little twerp he can be, grows up and soon finds his way making sure he never forgets his father is always protecting him. I wish for Naraku to burn in hell for what he has caused everybody. I wish Kagome would never forget me when she returns home after the quest is finished and I hope she becomes truly happy with whatever she does."

"Uncle? You have stated what you want for everyone else, but what do you want?"

"That is what I want you little twerp!" I replied angrily to the stupid kid. I watch as he shakes he head and speaks once more.

"What about this Uncle? What are you going to do about this?" Again he has pointed to my heart. I silently look at his hand with my head bowed as he speaks.

"You may act all tough Uncle but this still hurts. Your heart still hurts, as you truly haven't decided on what you want in life. When the jewel is complete what is going to happen to you Uncle? You have all these requests for the others but you aren't being selfish about what you want. Tell me one thing Uncle. Have you decided on changing to a full demon or a human?" I shake my head and spoke what I felt in my heart.

"I want my parents to be proud of me for me. I don't want to change into something I am not. Kagome said I was unique. Kagome… Sango said she likes me for me, a hanyou, just plain Inu-yasha. She doesn't care that I'm not a full demon…or a human for that matter. I-I want my parents to be proud of me because I have found…" I gasp realising what I was thinking. Abright light exploded everywhere.

* * * * END DREAM * * * *

"Its about time you woke up." I looked to the right of me seeing Sango. I got my breathing under control and watched as she came closer and I smirked at the way she looked.

"Interesting…" I spoke and she smiled. She had white streaks through her dark hair and amber-gold flecks flashed through her dark eyes. My demon blood had given Sango something that would last forever…something of my own… Other then those two features she was more or less the same Sango. I watched as she slightly bowed her head and softly spoke to me.

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha."

"Why do you keep saying that for. I choose to do what I did for…err…reasons and you couldn't have stopped me." I got up from the makeshift bed and walked outside with Sango close behind.

"Inu-yasha was that other place real?" I looked over at her and saw Miroku walking our way. 

"It felt real to me. I know Kohaku and Miroku where real, as well as the other Sango too. So when are you going to tell Miroku about all of this?" I watched her eyes widen at hearing me say this.

"I know you must have learnt something through that whole adventure as well Inu-yasha." I nodded my head and soon spoke absently while looking over at Miroku's figure coming closer.

"Well I actually talked a lot to a 10-year-old boy if you must know." I watched as Sango blushed lightly and I pointed at her heart and spoke once more.

"Tell him what's happening in here." I turned around and began walking away.

"Inu-yasha?" I turned around hearing Sango call me once more. I watched as she walked over towards me and I stiffened when she lightly hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me." I patted her back awkwardly and she laughed quietly then let go. She smiled up at me backing away and turned to look at Miroku who spoke once knowing what I as thinking.

"Kagome-sama is by the river." At that nothing else was spoken and I walked off going past Miroku.

"Be nice you lecherous monk!" He gave me a weird look but I kept walking in the direction of the river.

* * * *

I finally came to some parted trees and moved to stand on the rocks and watch as Kagome sat on a rather large one pouring water on some of her weird clothing's. Her head was slightly bowed and she was humming softly. I placed my hand over my heart knowing what I wanted. To hear that voice, smell her scent and hopefully be able to watch her mature and grow even more beautiful then she is now. _Wait a minute! Do I actually want this stupid human girl? _I silently stare at her for a few more seconds.

__

I-I meant all of that…Kagome has…has stolen my heart… I slightly smirk at the realisation of this and move closer towards her. I watch as she stops cleaning and turns looking behind her as if feeling my presence. I observe as she stops what she is doing and rushes over throwing her arms around my upper chest hugging me to her. Although I am shocked about her abruptness I place my arms around her as well holding her to me and smelling her sweet scent. _What should I say? _I silently ask myself.

"Did you go home Kagome? You could have spent time with your family and friends while I wasn't around." That was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I watched as Kagome angrily shoved me away and she turned around speaking angrily.

"Of course not! I was worried half to death at what happened to you…and Sango!" I heard the hesitation when she said Sango. I know she would have worried about her friend but most of her worrying and dare I say crying would have been because of me. I wait for her to say more and she does.

"How can you be so self-" I watch silently as she has turned around to stare at me and I see the faint blush covering her cheeks. She has now only realised that I am walking around in only my red pants. I have a large bandage wrapped around my stomach area and one on my wrist. I move closer towards her and pushed her to sit down. She complies while looking confusedly up at me and I speak while squatting down in front of her.

"When the jewel is complete what do you want?" I ask her. She looks at me with wide eyes and she speaks shaking her head.

"It has nothing to do with me Inu-yasha. It was my fault it broke and I'm here to help you find all the pieces. It is your decision on what happens to it not mine."

"But you are its protector, so you should really have a say in what happens when it is whole again."

"I-Inu-yasha are you feeling okay?" I snort hearing what she has said and I speak once more.

"My decision of what I do with the jewel will have an effect on you no matter how hard you try and hide it." Her head is bowed as she looks down at her hands, which have been clasped together trying to stop them from shaking.

"You wish for me to be happy don't you Kagome?" I watch as she nods her head not being able to speak. _Come on you stupid idiot tell her what you want to do! _I take a deep breath and placed my left clawed hand over her small ones. She has now snapped her head up looking at me and I speak quietly while pointing my other clawed fingers at her heart. 

"In here you break apart wanting to know if I'll become human for Kikyo or full demon for myself right?" Her eyes are wide and she bits her lip not wanting it to tremble as though she is going to start crying. I pull her up and walk her over to the river. I kneel down looking into the river seeing my reflection and watch as Kagome's comes into view as well as she looks at me silently. 

"Did I tell you we meet Sango's son? It certainly freaked the hell out of her that's for sure."

"Miroku?" I nod at her question and she laughs happily. I smile looking down at her reflection.

"I've never been called Uncle before and yet it felt nice and weird. He said he'd seen me as well and I always looked the same except my heart was still hurt or confused. Miroku and Sango have grown and matured a lot too."

"I-nu-yasha? Do you know what you have done to Sango has made her stay that way for good?" I look over at Kagome and nod my head. 

"If it happened again, to any of you I would do it again. You people have helped me in finding shards and I haven't thanked any of you for doing so. If any of you get injured more then what Kaede can do I'll gladly give you and the others my demon blood." I felt Kagome lean her head against my shoulder as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You really have changed Inu-yasha. What happened out there?"

"A confession…" I spoke looking into the water seeing our reflections so close. I turned around to face her and she let go placing her hands in her lap but tilted her head slightly confused.

"I finally decided what I want. I don't want to be human Kag-" I watch her eyes widen and tear up as though I have spoken one of the things she has been dreading coming from my lips.

"WAIT! Let me finish. I don't want to be a full demon either. I just want…I just want to be me, this Inu-yasha bu-" I am unable to finish as Kagome has hugged me in pure joy. 

"Thank goodness…" I can clearly hear her faint whisper and then she pulled away feeling a little embarrassed.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to use it!" I speak back at her. I watch as she giggles a little hearing me turn back into my usual gruff self. I shakily reach out and place my hand on her cheek. She was a little startled but smiled a beautiful smile, which lit up her face and I felt proud of myself as it was only directed at me.

"How?" I smile down at her and she has a look of surprise covering her face. I take a deep breath and soon speak pointing to my heart.

"I want what's in here, what it has told me I wanted for ages but I refused it until hours ago."

"W-What's that?" Her voice is shaky as though fearing I am going to say something about Kikyo.

"What's in front of me…what lies in here." I speak softly placing my hand over her heart. I watch as joyful tears spill down her face and she hugs me desperately to her blabbering something that I was unable to comprehend. I watch as she pulls away and looks into my eyes and speaks softly once more.

"Are you sure its me Inu-yasha and not Kik-" I press my lips softly to hers not letting her finish what she was about to say and she wraps her arms around my neck holding me close and responding to the kiss. I part from her lifting her to stand and begin walking back to the village. She has wrapped one arm around my waist and I speak once more and kissed her hair.

"I know what I want Kagome and so do you. All I want with Kikyo is to send her back to her grave so she may rest in peace without any hatred towards me. Can you, do you understand Kagome?" I feel her nod her head slightly.

"I know you too have history, a lot probably and I don't want you to forget that. I just needed to know you want-" I stop walking and turned to face her placing my clawed fingers over her lips. She looks up at me and I reply to her.

"Kagome is Kagome, besides I'm not wired or a freak, I'm just unique." I smirk down at her, as her eyes have grown wide in shock.

"What? How'd you know?" 

"Oh just a little birdie…" I speak absently while caressing her cheek but she doesn't seem to notice.

"San-" I interrupt her by placing my lips against hers once more. I hear a moan escape her throat but we soon pull away when we hear a frustrated yell. We walk into the area to see a beaten up Miroku lying unconscious on the ground with an upset Sango storming off. 

"Inu-yasha are you sure they get together?" I nod my head looking at the scene in front of us and Kagome replies once more.

"Are you sure? I mean how do you really know that child was theirs and not yours or something?" I turned to face her and tell her exactly what I felt…for once.

"Because Kanai there was only Miroku and Sango in that child, no you and me." I watch as Kagome blushed bright red and I turn back around walking off whistling innocently to myself. I get closer to the hut I was resting in and turn back to look back at Kagome. I smile as she has begun dancing around like an idiot being insanely happy about me calling her my wife. I shake my head knowing I'm looking forward to the rest of the quest as well as knowing Kagome will stay with me through everything.

THE END


End file.
